It's not my fault!
by ToriLily
Summary: Bridge, Sky and Z have been gender bended by their latest enemy, and now they must find Dr Tommy Oliver, the only person who can help them. The only way to do that is by attending Hollywood Arts and befriending Beck Oliver, and try to get to his dad. Unfortunately, Bridge falls in love with Cat and is distracted all the time. Will the rangers return to their normal selves again?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are they?" Jack Landers sighed, at how late the others were. He thought they could handle that criminal themselves. He hoped they were still alive. Suddenly, Jack could see four people approaching. Two girls with long brown hair and blue eyes were strangely wearing Bridge and Sky's uniforms. The green one had calm relaxed ocean eyes while the blue one's were a piercing icy serious blue. With them, was a Spanish boy with short dark hair and bright brown eyes was wearing Z's uniform. The only person he knew was Syd, looking as prissy as always. A humorous smirk was plastered on her face. "You'll never guess what!" she called to him "You've finally got some friends?" he joked. Syd frowned.  
"It's us, Sky, and Bridge and Z" the Blue girl said, her thin strong arms crossed firmly across her chest. "I guess having a girl's name really helps in this situation!" the boy laughed. Sky scowled and crossed her arms tighter. "Not funny Z"  
"What happened?" Jack asked, amused. "We were kicking bot, as usual," the girl who must be Bridge said "then the guy, well, not really a guy, but an alien with an unknown gender-" "We got gender bended" Z cut her off and simply said "Thingy thought it would be funny. Syd was the only one who wasn't affected. Probably cos she's too prissy to be a boy" he smirked. Syd wacked him in the chest. Jack laughed. "Wait till Kat and Commander see this" he really didn't care that his (pretty much) little sister had been turned into a boy and gained 20 pounds and 4 inches. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "I've never seen anything like this..." Kat Manx said, shaking her head "But I think I know someone who has. Even heard of Dr Tommy Oliver?" The half-cat woman displayed a hologram of a man with short black hair. "Former professor. Lives in Beverly Hills. You three," she pointed to Z, Bridge and Sky "Will be going undercover, attending a school called Hollywood Arts. Tommy's son, Beck, goes there. Befriend him, get to his dad and get a cure" "Hold up!" Syd angrily stepped forward "Why can't I go? I can sing-" "*cough*Liar!" Jack coughed. The other sniggered. "It's too can't send too many of you" Kat shrugged "Z, Bridge and Sky, your new names are Skyler, Zack and Bridgett" "What name's mine?" Bridge asked "Why you of all people, Bridge? Why?" Sky-I mean-Skyler sighed 


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's shoulder hurt from the staggering weight of her bag. Annoyed, she threw her heavy bags into her locker. Jade, her worst enemy, happily walked towards her. "Someone looks depressed and upset" she smiled with her black lips "I am" Tori sighed "Yay" Suddenly, Cat ran up to them with a spotty bowl "Haii Tori, haii Jade!" there was an awkward silence "Wanna know what I've got?" "Can I kill it?" Jade asked, taking a pair of scissors out of her bag "Do I use apple flavoured toothpaste?" Cat laughed. Another awkward silence "Bye" Jade left. Tori peeked inside Cat's bowl. Inside was a sloppy brown mess. "What is it?""I made mud pie for everyone! Yay!" Cat took out a big spoon from her bag "Put your hands out" the redhead scooped some of the pie into Tori's hands. Tori squealed in shock "Why Cat? Why?""I said I made it for everyone, even you" Andre walked up to the girls "Yo Tori, little red," "Haii Andre, want some mud pie?""No thanks, anyways, today, we got three new people starting" Tori and Cat gasped in surprise"Yay, they can try my mud pie!" Cat chhimed in. Suddenly, three people walked through the front door. A girl with cold piercing blue eyes and long chestnut hair was staggering in silver heels. Behind her, was a Spanish boy with warm bright brown eyes and hair with the same colour, and another girl with calm lazy blue eyes and shiny brown hair who was skipping merrily in her green converse trainers. "I'm really excited!" Bridgett squealed "Why?" Skyler shook her head "We're undercover, remember. Try not to socialize with anyone" Cat ran up to the trio "Haii, are you new here? I'm Cat! What are your names?" Before Skyler and Zack could open their mouths, Bridgett spoke for them I'm Bridge, this is Sky," Bridge gestured to the beautiful scowling girl to her left "And Z" the handsome Spanish boy smiled and waved. The small redhead giggled "You have funny names!" "Well, Cat is the name of a pet!" Sky suddenly fired back. The sudden insult even shocked the blue ranger. Cat curled her skinny tanned fingers into two fists "What's that supposed to mean!?" the small girl shouted defensively. Z tried to calm her down "Woah! Take it easy..." he said soothingly "Why don't you just hit me in the face?!" Bridge squealed in fright "Please don't hurt us!" "Oh okay, want some mud pie?" Cat's fiery tone dropped as soon as it arose. A brunette girl with beautiful cheekbones walked over to them. She apologized for Cat. "I'm so sorry! Cat's mood changes alot-" "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat growled "Go give people mud pie Cat" "Kay Kay!" the redhead skipped away. Sky sighed "Thanks! What's your name?" "Tori Vega, you?" "Sky Tate, Z Delago and Bridge Carson" Sky said. Z rolled his eyes. Now veryone knew their real names, so professional. The bell rang for 1st period. The SPD trio looked at their tiimetable to check their lessons. Sky and Z scattered, leaving Bridge and Tori "Uh, do you know where Mr Sikowitz's class is?" the green ranger asked Tori "Oh, I'm going there now, come with me" Bridge followed the kind girl, hoping that Beck Oliver is in that class too. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Bridge entered the classroom, she was shocked. A shoeless man dressed like a hippie was sitting on the small stage, drinking out of a coconut. "Ah!" he exclaimed "Our new student, Bridgett?" "Bridge is fine" the green ranger said "Of course, sit wherever you wish" Tori sat in her seat and Bridge sat in an empty chair next to the girl from earlier, Cat. "Haii Bridge!" she giggled. "Okay class," Sikowitz's voice boomed "Today, we are going Alphabet Improve. In case you didn't know Bridge, this is when the actors have to start their lines in alphabetical order. Jade, please lead the group" The goth girl stood up on the stage and picked her actors "Cat, André, Tori, and Bridge" the chosen students stood on the stage too. Before they started, Tori whispered something to Bridge "Careful, Jade poured coffee on my head on my first day" Bridge felt even more scared "Pick a letter, Beck" Sikowitz said "B" the handsome boy said. Cat started "Bye Mom, we're off to school" Cat waved to Jade "Can't you hurry?" André complained" We'll be late!" "Don't be mean!" Bridge defended "We've gotta be nice to our little sister!" "Everyone, listen to Bridge! She's right!" Tori said. Bridge found it weird to be called She. "Forget it, everyone, go!" Jade demanded. The 'children' walked out of the 'door' to go to school. "Gumdrops, Mom sounded cranky today" Cat said "How strange" André added on "I bet we could cheer her up somehow!" Bridge suggested "Just the perfect idea" Tori smiled "Kids, wait!" Jade called from the 'house'"You forgot your money!" the children collected the money, but Tori tripped over as they ran back "Oww!" she screamed as she hit the floor hard "Tori, your out!" Sikowitz said. Tori growled under her breath and returned to her seat." Lol!" Cat giggled " Man,that must have hurt " André sympathized " No way! Tori should have looked where she was going!" Bridge exclaimed "Oh my god,you three need to go to school now!" Jade demanded. Cat stomped her tiny foot down "Please mom, school is lame! Say that we're ill!" "Quite right Cat,you in Bridge?" " Ready as I'll ever be!" the green ranger said "Sure, fine, I'll call in" Jade sighed in defeat "Awesome!" André exclaimed, before covering his mouth, realizing what he had said. "André, goodbye!" the hippie teacher said "We're on T, Cat" "Too bad about André... " the redhead started"Unibrows are gross" Bridge added "Very random, Bridge" all of a sudden, Jade said her name like it's a swear word "Xcellent observation Mom!" Cat asked, pulling a string of red licorice from her bra, and ripped off a piece for Bridge. "Yay, I love candy!" Bridge exclaimed, throwing her hands up in happiness. Unfortunately ,her fists hit Jade in the face. The goth gave a small scream, before looking up at Bridge, hatred written across her face. "I'm gonna cut off your hair and sell it to a hairbrush company! No, wait!" the black-haired girl raised her arms in alarm "Jade, sit down!" said. The whole class cheered. Jade hissed at them all and threw herself hatefully into her seat. Bridge found herself clapping and screaming too. Weird, right?  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pretty green ranger looked for Z and Sky. She didn't have to look long, since Z fortunately ran to her and grabbed her shoulders "You gotta help me!" he half-screamed half-cried into Bridge's face "Some weird girl, Trina, is following me! Please...help" Z buried his slender face into Bridge's neck and cried. Sky was the only happy person out of the SPD trio, which is surprising. The blue ranger skipped up to her comrades and smiled brightly "Guess what?!" Sky squealed, an unusual sound for the always serious girl "I CAN dance! Syd lied!" Z suddenly pulled his face out of Bridge's neck "And? I can dance AND act. So what about you Bridge? What do you do?" the yellow and blue rangers looked at their quirky friend with interest. Bridge looked down at her small feet and murmured something softly. Sky beckoned her to speak up "I-I don't have a talent. Well, actually, I must, but I don't know what is, so..." Bridge stopped stuttering when she heard her friends snigger at her. She scowled furiously "I thought you were my friends!" the poor girl cried and stormed off, tears forming in her sad blue eyes.


End file.
